yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/50
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَنَادَى أَصْحَابُ النَّارِ أَصْحَابَ الْجَنَّةِ أَنْ أَفِيضُواْ عَلَيْنَا مِنَ الْمَاء أَوْ مِمَّا رَزَقَكُمُ اللّهُ قَالُواْ إِنَّ اللّهَ حَرَّمَهُمَا عَلَى الْكَافِرِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve nâdâ ashâbun nâri ashâbel cenneti en efîdû aleynâ minel mâi ev mimmâ rezekakumullâh(rezekakumullâhu), kâlû innallâhe harremehumâ alel kâfirîn(kâfirîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve nâdâ : ve seslendiler 2. ashâbu en nâri : ateş halkı, ehli 3. ashâbe el cenneti : cennet halkı, ehli 4. en efîdû : aktarmak 5. aleynâ : bize 6. min el mâi : sudan 7. ev : yahut, veya 8. mim mâ : o şeyden 9. rezeka-kum allâhu : Allah'ın sizi rızıklandırdığı 10. kâlû : dediler 11. inne allâhe : muhakkak Allah 12. harreme-humâ : o ikisini haram kıldı (yasakladı) 13. alâ el kâfirîne : kâfirlere Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Cehennem ehli, cennet ehline bize biraz su verin, yahut Allah'ın sizi rızıklandırdığı şeylerden bize de ihsân edin diye bağırırlar. Cennetlikler, şüphe yok ki derler, Allah suyu da, bize verdiklerini de kâfirlere harâm etmiştir. Ali Bulaç Meali Ateşin halkı cennet halkına seslenir: "Bize biraz sudan ya da Allah'ın size verdiği rızıktan aktarın." Derler ki: "Doğrusu Allah, bunları inkâr edenlere haram (yasak) kılmıştır." Ahmet Varol Meali Cehennemlikler de cennetliklere: "Sudan veya Rabbinizin size verdiği rızklardan bize de akıtın" diye seslenirler. Onlar da: "Allah onları kâfirlere haram etmiştir" derler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (50-51) Cehennemlikler cennetliklere, 'Bize biraz su veya Allah'ın size verdiği rızıktan gönderin' diye seslenirler, onlar da, 'Doğrusu Allah dinlerini alay ve eğlenceye alan, dünya hayatına aldanan inkarcılara ikisini de haram etmiştir' derler. Bugünle karşılaşacaklarını unuttukları, ayetlerimizi bile bile inkar ettikleri gibi biz de onları unutuyoruz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Cehennemlikler de cennetliklere, “Ne olur, sudan veya Allah’ın size verdiği rızıktan biraz da bizim üzerimize akıtın” diye çağrışırlar. Onlar, “Şüphesiz, Allah bunları kâfirlere haram kılmıştır” derler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Cehennem ehli, cennet ehline: Suyunuzdan veya Allah'ın size verdiği rızıktan biraz da bize verin! diye seslenirler. Onlar da: Allah bunları kâfirlere haram kılmıştır, derler. Edip Yüksel Meali Ateş halkı, cennet halkına seslendi: 'Suyunuzdan, yahut ALLAH'ın size verdiği bazı nimetlerden üstümüze akıtın.' Onlar da dediler ki: 'ALLAH bu ikisini kafirlere haram kılmıştır.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Cehennem sakinleri, cennet sakinlerine: «Lütfen suyunuzdan veya Allah'ın size rızık olarak verdiği nimetlerden biraz da bize dökün!» diye bağrışmaktadırlar. Onlar da: «Doğrusu Allah, bunları kafirlere haram etti.» demektedirler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Eshabı Nâr da eshabı Cennete şöyle bağırışmaktadırlar: «Lûtfen suyunuzdan veya Allâhın size merzuk kıldığı ni'metlerden biraz da bizlere dökün» onlar da demektedirler ki: doğrusu Allâh, bunları kâfirlere harâm etti Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve nâr ehli, ashâb-ı cennete nidâ ederek: «Suyunuzdan veya Allah'ın sizi merzûk ettiği şeylerden bizim üzerimize döküveriniz» diye yalvaracaklar. Onlar da: «Şüphe yok ki, Allah Teâlâ bunları kâfirler üzerine haram kılmıştır,» diyecekler. Muhammed Esed Ve ateşin yarenleri, cennetliklere: "Üzerimize biraz su dökün, yahut Allahın size bahşettiği (cennet) azıklar(ın)dan (atın bize)!" diye seslenecekler. (Berikiler:) "Doğrusu, Allah, gerçeği inkar edenleri her ikisinden de yoksun kılmıştır; Suat Yıldırım Cehennemlikler cennetliklere: "Ne olur, lütfen suyunuzdan, Allah’ın size nasib ettiği nimetlerden biraz da bize gönderin!" diye seslenirler. Onlar da: "Allah bunları kâfirlere haram etmiştir, bunlar kâfirlere yasaktır." diye cevap verirler. Süleyman Ateş Meali Ateş halkı, cennet halkına: "Suyunuzdan veya Allâh'ın size verdiği rızıktan biraz da bizim üzerimize akıtın (ne olur)!" diye seslendiler. (Onlar da) dediler ki; "Allâh, bu ikisini kâfirlere harâm etmiştir." Şaban Piriş Meali Cehennem halkı, cennet halkına: -Bize de, biraz su ya da Allah’ın size verdiği rızıklardan gönderin diye çağırırlar. Cennet halkı da onlara: -Allah, kafirlere ikisini de haram kılmıştır! derler. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ateş ehli de Cennet ehline seslenerek, 'Suyunuzdan ve Allah'ın sizi nasiplendirdiği rızıklardan bize de verin' derler. Cennet ehli ise 'Allah bunları kâfirlere haram etmiştir' der. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ateş halkı, cennet halkına seslenir: "Şu sudan yahut Allah'ın sizi rızıklandırdığından biraz da bize akıtın!" Şu cevabı verirler: "Allah, o ikisini de küfre sapanlara haram kılmıştır." Yusuf Ali (English) The Companions of the Fire will call to the Companions of the Garden: "Pour down to us water or anything that Allah doth provide for your sustenance." They will say: "Both these things hath Allah forbidden to those who rejected Him."(1028) * M. Pickthall (English) And the dwellers of the Fire cry out unto the dwellers of the Garden; Pour on us some water or some of that where with Allah hath provided you. They say: Lo! Allah hath forbidden both to disbelievers (in His guidance), Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve ateşin yarenleri, cennetliklere: "Üzerimize biraz su dökün, yahut Allah'ın size bahşettiği cennet azıklar(ın)dan (atın bize)!" diye seslenecekler. Berikiler: "Doğrusu, Allah, gerçeği inkar edenleri her ikisinden de yoksun kılmıştır; Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri